


Classics

by Hotgitay



Series: Lake Tahoe trilogy [2]
Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille argue about their memory of Lake Tahoe





	Classics

”A classic is The Razor’s Edge starring Gene Tierney and Tyrone Powers”Camille told her husband 

”Dont be a hater”Aaron sighed 

”Lake Tahoe wasn't all it was cracked up to be”Camille said to him

”What we see as classics are two different things”Aaron said 

”Lets just agree to disagree then”Camille tells her ex

”No arguing from me Cam”Aaron held his arms signaling defeat 

”You know I'm right”Camille said 

“I remember that it rained nearly all the time that week”Aaron notes 

“I was miserable”Camille grimaced

“Well we did watch overboard together a few hundred times”Aaron said 

“Goldie Hawn is a goddess”Camille said to him

“Kurt Russell is a man’s man”Aaron gave her a cheeky grin

“Well we can agree on two things”Camille laughed


End file.
